For U, From U
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Dendam tak pernah menyelesaikan masalah, justru menambah persoalan dan menyisakan luka. Pelarian atas penyesalan berujung perasaan bersalah yang baru, lantas ditutup sebagai rahasia. Bagaikan rantai yang saling terkait, membelit. [main story: From U, For U]
**For U, From U**

* * *

.

.

.

Usai berendam di _jacuzzi_ , Sasuke membawa satu gelas _wine_ ke kursi pijit. Menyandarkan punggung kakunya dan menjulurkan kakinya yang seharian telah bekerja keras di lokasi syuting. Malam yang damai. Menyesap anggur langka yang berumur tua, berteman alunan musik klasik yang mengusir sepi. Matanya terpejam nyaman, menikmati setiap relaksasi.

Hingga siapapun itu memencet bel _penthouse_ -nya dengan membabi buta.

Matanya terbuka seketika, menampilkan manik hitamnya yang dingin. Decakan sebalnya meluncur sebagai protes atas denting bel yang tak kunjung berhenti. Musik kegemarannya terpaksa diakhiri. Bangkit dari duduknya, ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja—atau lebih tepatnya membanting. Tidakkah orang itu tahu siapa penghuni yang diusik, dan jam berapa saat ini.

Dasar sinting!

Geram karena bunyi bel terus mengisi _penthouse_ -nya. Ia mendesis malas menemukan sebentuk wajah gadis muda di layar interkomnya. Mau tak mau ia membuka pintu sebelum telinganya menderita gangguan pendengaran akibat serangan bel yang merawak rambang.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang, anak kecil?" desisnya tajam dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hampir tengah malam, anak besar," jawab santai sang gadis setelah melongok ke dalam.

Kalau saja tamu tak diundang dan tak diharapkan ini adalah seorang laki-laki, Sasuke tidak akan mengulur waktu untuk menendang bokongnya hingga mental ke lantai dasar.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu kemari."

"Aku berjalan kaki dari Sumida ke sini, apa tidak dipersilakan duduk dulu?"

Sasuke terkekeh sinis. Jarak Sumida ke Roppongi lebih kurang 10 kilometer, ia tidak akan mudah dibodohi.

"Kau tidak percaya? Baguslah, jadi aku minta uang untuk bayar taksi, sekarang sedang menunggu di bawah."

Garis bawahi, anak ini minta, bukan pinjam. Dikira Sasuke orang tuanya?

"Cepat!"

Bahkan berani memerintahnya yang enam tahun lebih tua—ah dewasa.

"Kalau tidak diberi, sopirnya yang ku suruh naik dan menagihnya langsung darimu."

Sasuke benci diperintah. Tetapi ia lebih benci kebisingan. Andaikata gadis barbar ini bukan adik dari kawan baiknya, sudah sedari datang akan ia gelandang ke satuan pengaman.

Bicara soal keamanan, bagaimana bisa anak ini dibiarkan masuk area privatnya?!

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hanabi memandang malas pada wajah malam Roppongi dari teras _penthouse_ Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah ia duga sejak pertama kali melihat tampang menyebalkan Sasuke. Ia tidak heran pria seperti itu memilih tempat tinggal yang tidak jauh dari kawasan hiburan malam seperti ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau diizinkan masuk dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Hanabi berbalik, membalas seruan Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Kakinya yang tanpa alas mulai dingin tersapu angin musim gugur. Namun ia senang melihat Sasuke kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya lantaran ulahnya yang menggeletakkan sepasang sepatu hak tingginya di dalam _penthouse_.

"Hanabi, jawab atau aku akan membuat mereka dipecat dari sini."

Helaan napas berat menyertai langkah Hanabi memasuki _penthouse_. Ia merogoh ponselnya lalu menghadapkan layarnya pada Sasuke. Deretan angka itu tentu tidak asing bagi Sasuke, tidak lain karena itu adalah nomor ponsel sang artis. Senyuman miring terbentuk di bibir Hanabi lantaran Sasuke tergeming.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga meminta nomormu dari Hinata- _nee_. Tinggal menunjukkannya pada keamanan di sini dan mereka langsung menerka seberapa dekat kita—gampang sekali."

Sasuke berkacak pinggang dengan helaan pelan. Pantas saja Hanabi dibiarkan masuk dengan mudahnya, karena ia terkenal tidak sembarangan memberikan kontaknya.

Sesaat ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk memberi tanggapan. Bahkan ia terlupa untuk mengganti _bathrobe_ -nya dengan setelan yang lebih pantas untuk dilihat seorang tamu.

"Oke kau menyimpan nomorku, tapi Hinata saja tidak tahu di mana aku tinggal."

"Hunianmu ini pernah dibahas di Marie Claire Maison, kan. Meski tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang di mana lokasinya, tapi aku sudah bisa menerkanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jangan harap Sasuke akan memberikan pujian seperti yang diharapkan oleh Hanabi atas kecakapan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Yang ada ia tertimpa sial dengan datangnya Hanabi. Pasti ia tidak akan pernah tenang dan bisa-bisa menjadi manusia nomad jika semua penggemarnya seperti Hanabi yang bisa dengan mudah mendatanginya.

Ia yakin masih banyak selain Hanabi yang mengetahui huniannya. Mujurnya, mereka terhalang oleh keamanan berlapis. Berharap saja Hanabi tidak menyebar kontaknya.

"Itu edisi tahun lalu." Sasuke menyeringai samar, merasa menang untuk kali ini, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah penggemar beratku, nona kembang api."

Melihat Hanabi tak menyangkal, ia melanjutkan serangannya, "Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke London? Ku kira tahun ajaran baru di sana dimulai September ini."

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau memantau kehidupan pribadiku, tuan kipas," balas Hanabi tak mau kalah, "Sepertinya kau mabuk—senjatamu memakanmu."

Seteguk _wine_ tidak akan membuat Sasuke hilang kesadaran. Hanya saja, ketenangan tidak sesuai dengan seorang gadis yang menyimpan ledakan semarak dalam namanya. Melihat Hanabi tetap terdiam, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku dari flat Hinata- _nee_ dengan Kou, dan aku langsung menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi aku lupa tasku tertinggal di mobil." Pada akhirnya Hanabi membuka mulut dengan sendirinya, "Aku akan ganti uangmu kalau nanti bertemu lagi."

"Lalu, kau bermaksud menginap? Kau tahu berapa yang seharusnya kau bayar per malam?"

"Malam ini saja."

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti anak kecil sepertimu." Sasuke melipat kakinya dengan angkuh.

"Hinata- _nee_ pasti pulang ke rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan suaminya. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aa—kau baru saja merusak sebuah keharmonisan?"

"Aku jahat tapi dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kau temannya jadi kau pasti tahu alasan utama di balik pernikahannya."

"Aku tidak turut campur sampai sejauh itu."

Hanabi menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, wangi sabun seketika menyerbu hidungnya, "Aku lega tapi penyesalanku lebih besar."

"Hm."

Hanabi kesal jika perkataannya tidak ditanggapi dengan benar, saatnya melakukan serbuan, "Aku dengar rumor kalau kau _gay_. Atau mungkin semacam fobia kepada perempuan?"

"Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan rumor."

"Anggapan itu muncul karena kau sering tertangkap kamera setiap kali menghindari _skinship_ dengan perempuan—jika di luar akting."

"Aku menghormati perempuan."

Hanabi menyembur tawanya yang semula mati-matian ia tahan. Alasan macam itu. Lagipula Sasuke pikir ia akan percaya dengan mulut manis seorang pria yang lihai dalam berakting.

"Dan aku tidak butuh kepercayaanmu."

Iseng, Hanabi meraih tangan Sasuke, dan sesuai dugaannya, telapak lebar itu lekas menarik diri dari genggamannya. Yang justru membuatnya semakin penasaran akan kebenaran rumor itu. Diraihnya lagi dan digenggamnya lebih erat hingga Sasuke pun kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Lepas, Hanabi!"

"Buktikan dulu kalau kau _straight_."

"Kau menantangku, bocah?"

Sasuke menarik tangannya kuat-kuat hingga Hanabi terhempas ke dadanya. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di sekitar pinggang Hanabi, tak mengindahkan tatapan ngeri padanya.

"Asal kau tahu, seorang Uchiha pantang mundur dari tantangan."

.

.

.

"Sial, bukan mimpi."

Hanabi menyingkap kasar selimut biru tua yang membungkusnya bak roti gulung. Tak peduli tubuh tanpa busananya yang kaku-kaku, ia turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer sepanjang langkahnya menuju sofa ruang tengah. Lekas-lekas ia mengenakan setelannya yang berlapis mantel musim gugur di bagian terluarnya.

Ia tengah mengenakan _high heels_ -nya ketika sosok perenggut kesuciannya itu berdiri congkak seolah tak punya salah. Ia akui memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, tetapi pria itu benar-benar semena-mena, tak memikirkan bahwa ia sebelumnya masih gadis.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, tunggu apa lagi."

Tanpa diusir pun ia memang akan pulang. Tak sudi ia berlama-lama di bawah atap yang sama dengan tukang akting seperti Sasuke, apalagi berbagi udara di ruangan yang sama, lama-lama ia bisa sesak napas.

Ia kian berang saat Sasuke melenggang santai meninggalkannya ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air mineral dan bersikap seolah eksistensinya tak terasa. Semakin membuatnya jengkel saat sosok tinggi itu berjalan melakukan kegiatan di sekitarnya seakan sendirian.

"Woi, Uchiha!"

Tepat saat Sasuke berbalik, ia melontarkan sepatunya. Tidak cukup satu dan Sasuke masih bisa menghindar, sisanya ia lempar lebih kuat hingga tumitnya yang runcing menyerempet kepala Sasuke.

Lumayan, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit meluapkan emosinya. Jika sepenuhnya, ia mungkin bisa membakar _penthouse_ Sasuke. Atau sekalian membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Tetapi dipikir lagi, ia yang mendatangi Sasuke, reputasi keluarganya pun bisa tercoreng.

"Uchiha berengsek," desisnya tajam seraya menghapus kontak Sasuke dari ponselnya.

Berjalan tanpa alas kaki cukup membuat perhatian sekeliling tertuju padanya. Tetapi yang lebih membuatnya terganggu adalah hawa dingin akibat udara musim gugur yang hari ini terasa jauh lebih menyumsum, menjadikan kakinya nyaris mati rasa. Padahal musim dingin masih sekitar dua bulanan lagi.

Menerapkan cara yang sama seperti saat mendatangi tempat tinggal pria yang meninggalkan kesan berengsek itu, ia membayar taksi setelah tiba di rumahnya.

Selepas membayar, ia ingin segera mengurung dirinya di kamar dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari setiap jejak menjijikkan pria itu. Sekaligus menghindari keberadaan orang tuanya yang pasti akan bertanya ini itu lantaran dirinya selaku putri bungsu—yang bahkan belum 20 tahun—yang tidak pulang semalam.

Langkah lebarnya sempat tersendat tatkala berpapasan dengan Hinata di koridor. Kakaknya yang berambut indigo panjang itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sayang sekali ia sedang tidak memiliki kesabaran ekstra, alhasil ia percepat langkahnya menuju tujuan awalnya.

Tidak ada perubahan dalam hubungan tersebut sampai ia kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan studinya. Meski ia pun sejatinya ingin menyampaikan penyesalannya.

.

.

.

Menjadi bagian dari fakultas kedokteran Imperial College London merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Hyuuga Hanabi. Lebih kurang satu bulan ia mengenyam pendidikan di departemen medis, memiliki teman-teman baru dari bermacam ras dan berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Sejak menginjakkan kakinya di perguruan tinggi yang berdiri di Kensington Selatan ini, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi gedung-gedungnya yang membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama di kampus. Pulang ke flat sederhananya yang juga berada di London Barat pun ia tidak akan menemui siapapun.

Gedung putih fakultas kedokteran, juga pilar-pilar metal yang tingginya tidak kurang dari 10 meter—menyerupai bangunan setengah jadi—yang membuatnya senang untuk duduk-duduk atau bersepeda santai di sisinya yang lebar.

Tetapi untuk urusan mengisi perut, ia lebih senang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di Library Café, yang biasanya dilakukan sembari diskusi. Menduduki bangku panjang berhadapan di sisi dinding, yang masing-masing diduduki oleh tiga orang.

Ia duduk di antara Meifen, gadis bermata sipit asal Cina, dan gadis berkulit gelap bernama Boipelo. Sementara sisi seberangnya diisi teman-teman lelakinya yang dari dinding berurutan Otieno yang serumpun dengan Boipelo, lalu si kulit putih Dansell, dan terakhir pemuda asal India dengan nama Jasvir.

Adakalanya teman-temannya ini meledek pelafalannya yang mereka nilai lucu, apalagi caranya memanggil nama mereka.

"Danseru, kembalikan atau…."

Ancaman Hanabi disertai aksinya yang hendak menyiramkan air di botolnya ke laptop Dansell. Tawa pun meledak di sekitar Hanabi. Memang inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, saat mereka bisa menggoda Hanabi di tengah keluangan mereka. Puas tertawa, pemuda bermata biru itu pun mengembalikan ponsel Hanabi yang masih menampilkan layar _chat_ dengan keluarga di Jepang.

"Jasufiru, _don't ever try_ , _okay_?" kelakar Dansell menirukan gaya bicara Hanabi, sementara Jasvir hanya tergelak pelan disertai kepala godek-godeknya yang khas.

Hanabi mendengus karena ditertawakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan dalam artian buruk, ia tahu itu. Namun kali ini entah mengapa ia sungguh-sungguh kesal. Mengabaikan teman-temannya, ia menyeruput _banana smoothie_ -nya sampai tandas.

"Uh."

"Hanabi, _y_ _ou okay_?" celetuk Otieno, " _You seem a little pale_."

"Oh, benarkah?" sahut Meifen memastikan, lantaran ia yang di pojok kurang bisa memerhatikan kondisi Hanabi.

Hanabi membekap mulutnya. Bebauan di sekitarnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyengat. Dari sisa-sisa makanan beraroma kuat yang terserak di meja maupun wangi-wangian yang menempel di badan teman-temannya. Perutnya seakan teraduk hebat, minuman pisang yang baru masuk lambungnya terasa naik sampai kerongkongannya.

Tak mampu ditahan lagi, Hanabi menerobos Boipelo dan berlari ke _lavatory_. Makan siangnya keluar kembali tanpa sisa. Dibasuhnya mulutnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya menjadi tak fokus. Air mukanya bertambah pias ketika satu terkaan melintas cepat di benaknya, berbaur dengan kegundahan atas tamu bulanannya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Tidak mungkin…," lirihnya, yang bahkan ia pun tak yakin akan sangkalannya.

.

.

.

Hanabi terduduk lemas menemukan dua garis merah dan tanda positif di beberapa _test pack_ yang dibelinya. Setelah mendatangi apotek terjauh dari kampusnya dengan bermodal _hoodie_ dan kacamata hitam, jujur saja bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Walaupun sudah memupuk nyali dan berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya, ia tetap berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

Jika semua hasilnya sama dan menilik dari setiap tanda-tanda yang dialaminya, mungkinkah akan berbeda jika ia memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter? Adakah kemungkinan itu?

Ia bahkan belum 20 tahun, tetapi ia sudah hamil? Apa yang akan dikatakan dokter jika ia benar-benar mengecek kondisinya? Lebih dari itu, bagaimana caranya menghadapi keluarganya dengan keadaannya yang baru? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sakit ayahnya bisa kambuh jika syok mengetahui kehamilannya yang tanpa suami. Tetapi ia juga takut menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Ia membutuhkan saran dari orang lain, terlebih orang-orang terdekatnya, untuk jalan yang sebaiknya ia pilih.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri memikirkan masa depannya yang kini tampak begitu menakutkan. Dadanya terus berdebar kuat sejak ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan tes pada urinenya. Tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran memeriksa jadwalnya, mencari hari kosong yang dapat ia luangkan untuk pulang sebentar ke Jepang. Jika sekali perjalanan sekitar 12 jam, paling tidak ia hanya akan menginap selama sehari semalam. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pendidikannya lebih lama.

Ah, persetan, biang kerok atas hadirnya nyawa lain di rahimnya harus tahu, harus!

.

.

.

"Kau masih menyimpan kontak Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Hanabi tak mengindahkan keterkejutan Hinata maupun segenap pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan kepadanya. Begitu sampai di Tokyo, ia tidak pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia justru _check in_ di salah satu hotel kecil di Roppongi yang setahunya paling dekat dengan tempat tinggal Sasuke, menelepon Hinata untuk mendatangi kamarnya dan menyampaikan tujuannya tanpa basa basi.

"Tanyakan padanya apa dia ada di _penthouse_ -nya."

Hanabi masih duduk angkuh di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan tangan terlipat. Membiarkan sang kakak mewujudkan permintaannya dengan tetap berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin sia-sia datang ke tempat Sasuke.

"Ikut denganku," titahnya setelah mengetahui jawaban dari ujung sana.

Meraih tas tangannya, ia membiarkan Hinata mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hanabi?"

"Ikut saja, dan kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Langkah lebarnya sedikit susah dikejar oleh Hinata yang terbiasa berjalan tenang. Menyetop taksi, ia membiarkan Hinata duduk gelisah di sampingnya lantaran tumpukan tanya yang tak kunjung dijawabnya.

"Tunjukkan kontak Uchiha Sasuke."

Sekali lagi Hanabi memberikan perintah pada kakak seayahnya setelah sampai pada keamanan yang merintanginya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Kembali dibiarkannya Hinata menjadi ekornya. Lagipula Hinata memang tidak tahu di mana tepatnya hunian Sasuke, seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh pria itu.

"Hinata?"

Hanabi menerobos masuk sebelum dipersilakan sang tuan rumah. Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan penuh tanya, ia pun menjadi jengah.

"Sudah puas kangen-kangenannya?"

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sasuke mengabaikan Hanabi, tetap menagih jawaban dari sang kakak, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sudah menghapus kontakmu, dan aku malas menyimpannya lagi. Makanya aku membawanya kemari."

Hanabi menyerahkan kotak kecil kepada Sasuke, tak memberi waktu kepada sang pria untuk bersuara. Ia tersenyum miring melihat Sasuke buru-buru membukanya. Dan ia yakin bukan sambutan selembar uang yang menyebabkan mata elang itu terbeliak, namun bukti uji kehamilan yang ia selipkan.

"Utangku sudah lunas, kan." Hanabi tersenyum manis.

Hinata membungkam mulutnya yang nyaris ternganga kala melihat hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tanpa perlu diperjelas pun ia sudah dapat menduga apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memberitahumu bukan untuk meminta tanggung jawabmu."

Hanabi masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang sarat ketenangan, "Aku hanya ingin kau siap-siap saja—di usiamu yang ke-25 nanti kau sudah jadi seorang ayah, lho—itu pun kalau aku mempertahankannya."

Mendapati tatapan datar Sasuke padanya, ia malah mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, "Sekaligus menunjukkan kebejatanmu pada wanita yang kau sukai."

Hanya ada satu wanita lain di sini selain Hanabi. Jelas Hinata yang dimaksud oleh Hanabi. Tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat membenarkan dakwaan Hanabi atas perasaannya, Hinata pun tahu bahwa itu hanya cerita lama di masa remaja mereka. Ia yang kini disibukkan dengan jadwal keartisannya yang padat, telah meletakkan asmara di urutan terakhir yang akan dipikirkannya.

Ia masih terlalu pusing dengan kenyataan yang baru menghantamnya, sehingga ia tetap bergeming ketika Hanabi melewatinya meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Tinggal Hinata yang tentu tak akan membenarkan perbuatannya. Langkah pendek-pendek itu kian mendekatinya, berhenti penuh percaya diri di hadapannya.

"Kau mabuk saat melakukannya?" Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, antara menahan amarah dan usahanya untuk kembali dari rasa syoknya.

"Aku sadar."

"Kau tahu berapa usianya?"

Sasuke bahkan baru kali ini mendengar Hinata berbicara begitu dingin kepadanya.

"Hm."

"Dia bahkan baru satu bulan kuliah di London."

Sasuke tidak siap tatkala tas tangan Hinata yang keras dihantamkan pada wajahnya, hingga meninggalkan lecet di tulang pipinya. Ia terperangah, kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya saat menemukan darah di ujung jari yang menyapu besetnya, diikuti rasa perih yang lumayan berdenyut.

"Kau lupa aku _brand ambassador_ dari produk perawatan wajah? Kau tahu berapa mereka menilai wajahku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gemas. Sempat-sempatnya Sasuke memikirkan kelangsungan kontraknya di saat seperti ini. Salahkah penilaiannya selama ini terhadap sahabatnya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri ini. Tak mampu lagi menahan jengkelnya, satu pukulan lagi mengenai sisi kepala Sasuke yang lain sebelum ia memacu langkahnya untuk mengejar kepergian Hanabi.

" _Shit_ ," umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah pada layar ponselnya guna menghubungi sang manajer. Namun lantaran kegugupannya yang tak biasa, ia justru berkali-kali melewatkan kontak manajernya, yang sebenarnya juga termasuk dalam urutan teratas di ponselnya.

"Kakashi—cari kontrak ke London," titahnya tanpa basa-basi, "Film, drama, iklan—apapun terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu—tahun ini harus berangkat!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke London. Secara hukum aku masih menikah, tidak akan aneh jika nanti aku pulang dengan seorang anak. Sedangkan kau di sana untuk belajar. Otousama bisa syok jika tahu. Apalagi kau baru bisa menikah dua tahun lagi jika tanpa izin dari orang tua."

Hanabi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di telinga. Sejak Hinata menyusulnya kembali ke kamar hotelnya, kakak seayahnya itu menjelma menjadi seseorang yang gigih, membujuknya sedemikian rupa agar ia bersedia mengikuti rencana itu. Ia memang membutuhkan saran, tetapi inikah jalan terbaik yang harus diambilnya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, lebih kurang satu bulan lalu, ia mendatangi flat Hinata untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata menikah berlandas dendam padanya, atau lebih tepatnya lantaran kebencian terhadap ibunya yang menurut Hinata telah merenggut ayahnya, hingga berimbas pada dirinya juga.

Hinata adalah saudara beda ibu dengannya. Di mata Hinata, ayahnya adalah seorang pengkhianat yang tega meninggalkan sang istri pertama untuk bersama dengan wanita yang baru. Dan yang disebut wanita lain itu adalah ibunya. Ia memang kurang paham akan masalah orang tuanya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa mereka tidak seburuk anggapan Hinata.

Pria yang kini menjadi suami Hinata adalah cinta pertamanya. Hinata yang tahu akan perasaannya bukan mendukungnya, malah menjadikan pria itu untuk dimiliki sendiri. Mengikuti emosi, ia melabrak Hinata dan meluapkan segala unek-uneknya yang ternyata terdengar oleh sang pria.

Ia yakin mereka bertengkar hebat setelah itu, semestinya ia merasa puas, tetapi penyesalan lah yang meremas hatinya ketika tahu ulahnya berakibat pada keretakan rumah tangga Hinata.

"Kau sendiri belum menuntaskan perceraianmu, tapi berlagak ingin menanggung masalahku? Lagipula kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Kau adikku, Hanabi."

Hanabi terkekeh sinis, "Aku marah padamu waktu itu, lalu aku datang ke tempat Sasuke karena aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, dan ketika sekarang aku hamil karena hari itu—kau merasa bersalah?"

"Hanabi…."

"Kau bermaksud menebus kesalahan?"

Hinata menjatuhkan lutut di hadapannya yang tetap bertahan di tempat duduknya. Tak peduli akan sikap masa bodohnya, Hinata merengkuhnya erat. Tangis Hinata pecah, tergugu di bahunya.

"Aku menyesal," bisik Hinata di tengah isaknya.

Hanabi tidak mengerti apa saja yang disesali oleh kakaknya. Ia hanya merasa bahwa itu adalah kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkannya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya tanpa mampu ditahannya. Tangannya terangkat dengan berat, merengkuh bahu sang kakak yang kemudian menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan tangis.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti kepulangan singkatnya, Hanabi kembali ke London bersama Hinata. Ia menunggu di bandara sementara sang kakak berkemas cepat. Entah alasan apa yang dipakai Hinata kepada keluarganya ketika memutuskan untuk menyusulnya dengan begitu mendadak. Namun Hinata benar-benar memenuhi janji untuk menemaninya.

Hidup berdua tentu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia pindah ke flat yang masih berada di London Barat, kawasan yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya, dengan dua kamar agar Hinata juga memiliki tempat untuk tidur.

Tidak hanya mengandalkan kiriman uang dari ayahnya, Hinata bermodal ijazah dari sekolah mode untuk bekerja di butik dan sesekali membantu keuangannya. Ia pun mulai memikirkan biaya persalinannya.

Ia pun kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi medis yang sesekali akan terganggu oleh _morning sickness_. Ia pikir ia harus mengambil rihat, setidaknya satu semester. Itu pun kandungannya sudah berumur empat bulan di akhir semester ini. Lalu sisa kehamilannya akan ia lalui dalam kesenggangan. Kira-kira ia memiliki waktu istirahat selama dua bulan lagi setelah melahirkan sebelum menjalani tahun ajaran yang baru.

"Musim panas nanti kita sudah libur, kan. Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?" usul Otieno di tengah kegiatan makan malam mereka sepulang kuliah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini sekelompok pemuda-pemudi itu memilih Eastside sebagai markas, sebuah restoran dan bar yang masih berada di area kampus Kensington Selatan. Mereka berenam menempati kursi di bagian tengah Eastside, di mana dua meja kotaknya dijadikan satu, sehingga cukup untuk menampung lebih dari empat orang.

"Jika semester dua sampai Juni, mungkin kita bisa berangkat bulan Juli," imbuh Boipelo.

Hanabi meringis gugup. Juni usia kandungannya sudah sembilan bulanan. Ia ngeri membayangkan dirinya berbikini dengan perut membesar. Menurut perkiraan, bayinya akan lahir awal Juli. Gila saja ia ke pantai di bulan itu, bisa-bisa ia beranak di pasir.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu dengan bikini warna kuning."

Dansell menumpu satu sikunya di meja yang dipakai untuk menyangga kepalanya, saat Otieno sibuk dengan Meifen, begitu pun Jasvir dan Boipelo. Wajahnya menghadap pada Hanabi dengan jarak yang cukup berbahaya. Walaupun tidak lebih dari sebuah undangan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol lebih intim, Hanabi merasa agak risih.

"Kuning seperti buah kesukaanmu." Dansell terkekeh kecil akibat candaannya sendiri.

Hanabi berjengit pelan ketika Dansell tiba-tiba mendekat ke telinganya dengan lengan menahan pinggangnya agar tidak menjauh. Bibir itu nyaris menyentuh daun telinganya saat berbisik.

"Lihat ke bar, ada pria yang dari tadi menaruh perhatian ke meja kita. Tapi rupanya tatapan itu hanya ditujukan padamu. Dia mungkin tidak senang dengan kedekatan kita yang seperti ini."

Dansell tergelak pelan seiring kepalanya yang bergerak mundur dengan perlahan. Hanabi membuat gerakan sehalus mungkin untuk mencuri pandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Dansell. Menemukan sekelebat perawakan yang tak asing, ia justru tersenyum mesra ke arah Dansell, menggeser duduknya agar lebih mendekat.

"Aku tidak kenal, abaikan saja," ucapnya ceria, diikuti candaan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Oi, Cinderella."

Hanabi tidak terpengaruh oleh panggilan itu. Laju sepedanya tetap stabil menuju flatnya yang jauhnya tidak lebih dari 3 kilometer. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat jam. Mentang-mentang besok libur, teman-temannya jadi membuatnya lupa waktu, padahal masih ada _paper_ yang belum diselesaikannya. Tetapi, kendati telah larut dan jalanan ke tempat tinggalnya menjadi lebih sepi, ia tidak mengebut seperti biasa. Ternyata ada gunanya juga keberadaan mobil yang terus memepetnya ini.

"Tadi kau berlagak tidak kenal padaku, dan sekarang mengabaikanku."

"Kenapa itu menjadi penting untukmu?"

Hanabi membalas sinis sembari memarkirkan sepedanya di lahan depan flatnya. Ia sudah cepat-cepat agar bisa kabur ke lantai 2 di mana kamarnya berada, namun pria menyebalkan itu lebih cepat menangkap lengannya dan menahannya di dekat mobil hitam yang terparkir.

"Ah aku tahu, sepertinya kau masih sulit menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata kau kurang terkenal di sini."

"Aku belum memulai karierku di sini, lagipula aku tidak peduli."

"Akan beda cerita kalau kau artis internasional."

Hanabi menyemburkan tawa ejekannya, namun tak berpengaruh terhadap tampang lempeng sang pria.

"Ikut denganku. Jika kau mau, Hinata akan setuju bekerja padaku."

"Hah?" Hanabi berlaku seperti tak mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal yang setidaknya punya lift."

"Hm? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Hanabi menantang sepasang mata hitam itu dengan tatapan galaknya.

"Tidak seatap. Kau tetap bersama Hinata, satu lantai di bawah apartemenku."

"Kau tidak menyimak pertanyaanku, heh?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kau masih bisa bersepeda ke kampus setelah melahirkan."

"Uchiha … Sasuke…."

Hanabi mendesis dongkol. Dihentakkannya lengannya, namun genggaman itu tak jua mengendur. Ia benar-benar ingin segera lepas dari pria yang mengesalkan hatinya ini.

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur."

"Lalu apa aku bagimu? Pendonor sperma?

Hanabi tergelak sumbang, "Aku juga baru tahu kalau anggapanku tentangmu akan penting bagimu."

Kali ini langkahnya tidak ditahan lagi. Lekas-lekas ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Namun tidak lama ia kembari turun dengan tergesa, sedikit menghentak untuk mencengkeram kerah mantel sang artis.

"Kau licik," geramnya sembari mengeratkan cengkeramannya sebagai pelampiasan.

Bagaimana tidak, flatnya sudah kosong melompong begitu ia pulang. Bahkan Hinata sudah tidak ada dan sama sekali tidak memberikan pemberitahuan kepadanya. Tidak puas, ia menendang-nendang kaki panjang itu. Ia kian gemas lantaran tindakannya tidak direspons, tubuh tinggi tegap itu tetap bergeming bak tiang kokoh. Hingga ia merasakan pening akibat gerakannya yang tidak keruan, membuat perutnya kembali bergejolak.

"Huek!"

"Hanabi!"

Paling tidak ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat tampang minim ekspresi itu kini mengeras berkat muntahan di mantel mahalnya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di London tidak sampai minus, namun tetap saja terasa amat dingin untuk seseorang yang tidak tahan terhadapnya seperti Sasuke. Terkadang ia merasa bisa mati beku akibat musim ini. Untung saja ia tidak ada pekerjaan _outdoor_ hari ini, itu pun dimulai agak siang. Jadi ia masih bisa menikmati paginya yang tenteram dengan bersantai di apartemennya yang hangat bersama teh panasnya yang tanpa gula.

Ia pasti akan terus duduk manis di dekat jendela apartemennya kalau saja tidak melihat sosok tinggi kurus itu berlari kecil di bawah sana. Meskipun Hanabi berpakaian cukup tebal dengan jaket yang menudungi sampai kepala, namun ia hafal bagaimana tampilan belakang dari sikap badan yang sebenarnya ramping itu.

Ia mengenakan jaket rangkap dua dan masker, tak lupa mengantongi dompetnya, lantas mengikuti lari pelan Hanabi yang membawanya ke toko serba ada 24 jam yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Kehadirannya tak jua disadari, ia justru menikmati acara penguntitannya. Mengekor pada sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kets itu, ia sampai pada bagian _bakery_. Aroma menggugah selera serta merta menyusup ke masker hitamnya.

Hanabi tidak tampak terkejut mendapati dirinya berdiri menyebelahi tanpa kata. Ia mengambil alih nampan dan sepit yang dipegang wanita muda itu, lantas menggantikan apapun yang hendak dilakukan.

"Roti pisang, baguette, bagel, cinnamon roll, croissant, panettone…."

Tangan Sasuke menuruti setiap permintaan Hanabi, namun mulutnya tidak dapat menahan protes, "Kau akan makan sebanyak ini? Untuk sarapan saja?"

"Cinnamon roll untuk Hinata- _nee_."

"Tapi yang lain akan kauhabiskan semua?"

"Habis atau tidak urusan nanti, aku sedang ingin. Lagipula bisa dimakan siang juga." Hanabi mendelik, Sasuke cerewet sekali hari ini, "Tambah untuk roti pisangnya."

Sasuke menumpuk satu roti pisang lagi di antara nampan yang menggunung itu. Hanabi masih menimbang-nimbang untuk membeli yang lain ketika ia kembali berucap, "Biasanya kau pergi bersama Hinata."

"Dia kan pagi-pagi sekali mengambil kostummu yang sudah di- _dry clean_ dan harus segera mengembalikannya ke butik. Karenamu juga dia tidak bisa memasak untukku."

Merasa sudah cukup, Hanabi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar menuju kasir, Sasuke menambahkan roti rendah gula untuk dirinya sendiri. Usai membayar, Sasuke masih menemukan Hanabi di teras toko. Sasuke kira Hanabi sudah meninggalkannya. Tetapi Sasuke sedikit terkesiap karena ada alasan lain yang menahan Hanabi di sana.

"Kenapa perutmu?" Sasuke bertanya cepat melihat Hanabi memegangi kandungannya yang mulai kentara.

Pasti gara-gara lari-larian tadi. Hanabi memang kepala batu, tidak mengindahkan peringatannya yang ia sampaikan melalui Hinata agar menghentikan kebiasaan berjoging. Alasannya, Hanabi sudah melakukannya sedari sebelum hamil, dan merasa lebih tahu akan kondisi tubuhnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia juga malas menegur lagi.

"Dia bergerak."

Sasuke mengernyit, dugaannya meleset jauh. Kecemasannya sia-sia. Malahan sebentuk senyum cantik yang kemudian mengembang di bibir Hanabi.

"Ini yang paling keras sejauh ini. Kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak? Ya sudah." Hanabi tidak bisa mengendurkan senyumnya, dengan langkah riang ia kembali ke apartemen, membiarkan Sasuke mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

Hanabi tidak bisa benar-benar menganggur setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengaso selama satu semester. Ia tidak boleh melupakan tujuan awalnya merantau ke negeri orang. Hari luangnya lebih banyak ia lewatkan dengan membaca buku-buku tebalnya, salah satunya guna menambah perbendaharaan istilah dalam medis yang perlu ia tahu.

Bosan duduk di kamar, ia akan berjalan pelan memutari ruang tengah di apartemennya, lalu berpindah ke sofa, begitu seterusnya sejauh ia masih betah dengan bacaannya.

Seperti biasa ia akan menambah rangkuman di buku catatannya yang mungil setelah mendapatkan ilmu baru. Tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar saat ia sibuk menulis. Di tengah keasyikannya itu lah kotak putih seukuran tempat sepatu diletakkan di mejanya. Tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat rupa dari raga yang berdiri di sampingnya. Aroma kayu-kayuan yang segar dan hangat sudah dapat meyakinkannya.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya."

Hanabi lumayan takjub menemukan sepasang _high heels_ -nya yang pernah menjadi senjatanya untuk mengamuk Sasuke. Apa gunanya Sasuke menyimpan sepatu yang hampir menggores muka mulusnya. Tidak mendengar sahutan, ia malah iseng mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya yang ia tahu tidak baik untuk ia pakai sekarang.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung saat ada temuan lain di bawah sepatu yang diambilnya, "Formulir pernikahan?"

"Kau tinggal bertanda tangan." Sasuke tidak memedulikan Hanabi yang masih ternganga, "Aku tidak mudah mendapatkan ini, jadi cepatlah."

"Tidak mudah? Kau kan tukang perintah. Tinggal suruh ini itu ke manajermu, kan."

Hanabi menggerutu, apalagi setelah melihat data-data sudah terisi lengkap di lembar itu, termasuk tanda tangan Sasuke, tinggal persetujuan darinya lalu sudah dapat dilakukan registrasi. Tetapi inikah yang ia inginkan, menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, walaupun ia yakin Sasuke melakukannya hanya demi bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Aku bahkan belum 20 tahun, mana bisa menikah tanpa izin orang tua." Hanabi terus mencoba mengulur waktu, siapa tahu Sasuke berubah pikiran, yang menunjukkan seberapa dangkal niat pria itu.

"Aku akan mendaftarkannya di catatan sipil Jerman, 18 tahun sudah legal."

"Karena anak ini, kan?" Akhirnya unek-uneknya tersampaikan juga.

"Apa salahnya jika sekarang tujuanku menikah adalah untuk bertanggung jawab."

Benar kan dugaannya. Ia sudah mengira kalau pria seperti Sasuke lebih suka hidup tanpa ikatan, yang bebas lirik sana-sini atau loncat dari satu wanita ke wanita lain.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian hari."

Hanabi terkekeh sarkastis, "Terdengar seperti kau tidak berniat menceraikanku setelah anak ini lahir."

"Hm, _who knows_."

Helaan napas panjang mengawali keputusan Hanabi untuk menerima uluran pena dari Sasuke, "Kau bisa lebih meyakinkanku? Ku rasa aku mampu menjadi orang tua tunggal."

Tangan Hanabi masih menggantung di udara, Sasuke mulai tak sabar, "Begitu anak itu lahir, rumah sakit harus mengeluarkan surat kelahiran—dan memerlukan nama kedua orang tuanya—itu yang ku tahu. Anak itu juga membutuhkan dokumen kelahiran yang lengkap agar bisa mengurus visa dan paspornya."

Hanabi masih terdiam, dengan pandangan menyimak nyaris tanpa kedip.

"Setelah pulang ke Jepang pun, dia membutuhkan KTP agar bisa mengurus asuransi dan kartu jaminan kesehatannya."

Kedua alis Hanabi tampak hampir menyatu, "Apa kau menghafal skrip? Siapa yang menuliskannya untukmu?"

Sasuke mendecih, membuang pandangannya dari Hanabi, bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau termasuk orang yang visioner."

"Aku berhenti hanya memikirkan hari ini setiap kali teringat ada harapan baru yang sedang tumbuh."

Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa membalas tatapan Hanabi, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi sang calon ibu.

Merasa terlalu lama larut dalam keheningan, ia mengembalikan atensinya pada Hanabi. Pena yang tak lebih besar dari jari pun tampak begitu berat untuk digenggam. Kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut cokelat itu kembali menengadah kepadanya. Oniksnya yang penuh kesungguhan kembali bertumbuk dengan sepasang mata bulan yang mengais keyakinan.

" _So_?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | segala ketidaksesuaian harap dimaklumi, segala keburukan tidak untuk diikuti | **AU** | **OoC?** YES | **OC?** untuk teman-teman Hanabi | side story dari **From U, For U**

Sasuke x Hanabi = 237 x 273 **^/_\^**


End file.
